


i heard you like bad boys (no? thank god.)

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Mixed Media, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: # 1 kyungsoo hype woman@SOOnshinekyungsoo out here being a legend and leaving kim kai pining for her after shooting one ad for lotte LMAO WE LOVE THE NATION’S SWEETHEART





	i heard you like bad boys (no? thank god.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is very random hahahaha i thought i twt fic-ed it before but apparently not...... i wrote this for mills way back when because she wanted a fic like this one and hehehehe

kyungsoo is feeling nervous with her first photoshoot alone. her members are not with her and it’s also a couple concept today. she's bundled up in her puffy winter jacket heading to lotte world. she's doing an ad campaign with supermodel kim kai. 

 

kyungsoo turns to her manager with a shy smile. “do you think kim kai is as good as he looks like in photos?”

 

her manager smiles at her warmly and she pinches kyungsoo’s cheeks. “awww. does baby kyungsoo have a crush?”

 

kyungsoo pouts and she huffs her cheeks. “i just want to know, unnie!”

 

her manager laughs. “he is. you know he’s a very famous model abroad, right? you having a shoot with him is good exposure.” unnie looks at her before she adds, “and kai is an oppa to you, kyungsoo.”

 

kyungsoo nods and he turns to her phone quietly. “unnie,” she calls out. “why me? why not baekhyun?”

 

the manager laughs and she ruffles kyungsoo’s hair. “but you fit so well. you’ll look so tiny next to kim kai. and so cute too! he’s really popular for his bad boy image and i think lotte wants that contrast between you two.”

 

kyungsoo frowns, “is he really one? a bad boy, i mean?”

 

unnie shrugs. “we’ll find out there. but if he does anything to you, you know what to do right?”

 

the idol laughs. “kick him in the balls!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kyungsoo’s running a little bit late for the photoshoot so he’s ushered inside the trailer parked inside lotte world without any ado. manager-unnie says she’ll meet kim kai before the shoot itself and kyungsoo obediently sits down on the makeup chair.

 

the stylist keeps it simple—dewy skin and highlighter. he gives kyungsoo a subtle flush that looks natural and grooms her thick brows into something attractive instead of unkempt. he swipes nude lipstick over kyungsoo’s plump lips. kyungsoo doesn’t know much about makeup aside from her go-to routine and she lets the stylist go to town with her face.

 

her bob hair is styled into waves and her bangs are blow dried into submission. the stylist spritz some perfume before the coordi ushers her towards the clothing rack.

 

“the concept is winter amusement park date,” she says sternly and kyungsoo stands there wearing her robe as she hands her clothes. she’s short and petite and she feels awkward under the gaze of the stylist. she’s humming a little before she hands kyungsoo a tight knit long sleeves in white and a simple floral patterned A-line mini.

 

kyungsoo mourns for her legs in the freezing cold but hurriedly puts the outfit on. when she comes out the stylist is there, holding a nude pink faux fur coat. she shrugs it on and it falls a little below her hips perfectly. it’s boxy in a nice manner—and more importantly, warm.

 

the stylist picks up a pair of over the knee boots and long thermal socks. kyungsoo gawks at them and whispers softly, “will these be okay?”

 

the stylist must have know what she’s worrying about and she finally breaks into a smile. “it's fine. you’ll look good and the heels will add some height. your thighs will look good.”

 

kyungsoo sits down and wears the socks. she puts the boots over and it sits an inch or so higher than the socks. the stylist helps her tie the ribbon on the back and kyungsoo eyes herself in the mirror. there’s a strip of skin showing between the boots and the skirt but kyungsoo thinks she looks cute.

 

“i look nice,” she says with a smile.

 

the stylist looks up at her. “you do, kyungsoo. you’re really pretty—not just the clothes.”

 

kyungsoo blushes and the coordi stands up and pats her. she gets handed multiple rings to layer and simple studs on her ear. it looks casual but fashionable. lotte must have been aiming for a more relatable photoshoot unlike that one time the advertising department and the stylists had kyungsoo’s groups in evening gowns while eating pepero out of their purses.

 

her manager nudges her outside and kyungsoo carefully totters out in her heeled boots. she walks towards the site and she bows to the photographer and the other staff. 

 

“please take care of me,” she says politely.

 

the photographer beams at her and she says, “we’re waiting for kim kai just a bit.”

 

“he’s late?” kyungsoo asks, frowning.

 

the photographer just smiles at kyungsoo and reassures her. “he’s flying in from hong kong for this shoot.”

 

kyungsoo nods and she gets to sit in front of the director with a paper cup of steaming tea in her hands. she’s blowing the hot drink carefully when she spots a tall figure making their way towards her.

 

“that’s kim kai,” her manager says. “and you’re glaring again.”

 

kyungsoo looks down and she quickly hands the tea to her manager. she just laughs at her but she does pat kyungsoo’s back as the two of them make their way to greet kim kai.

 

kim kai is dressed debonair and kyungsoo knows instantly what kind of contrast in images her manager is talking about. the model is wearing a long coat and his hair is styled back. even in her high heeled boots, kim kai is still taller than kyungsoo’s 160cm (their official page is a liar, kyungsoo’s not 164. in fact, the only accurate one in chanyeol’s at 179.)

 

“hello,” she bows. “i’m exo’s d.o.”

 

kim kai smiles at her and he looks bright and friendly. not anywhere close to the cool and arrogant model he’s been portrayed as. 

 

“do kyungsoo, right?” he asks. “kim jongin. and please, no stage names?”

 

kyungsoo nods at him and says, “it’s nice to work with you, jongin-oppa.”

 

jongin returns it with a big smile, “likewise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kyungsoo resists the urge to bite her lip. she knows she’s not doing that well in the photoshoot. the photographer wants to act like a young couple on a date and while kyungsoo’s been called a great actress, there's no point in acting when she doesn’t even know how.

 

the thing is, kyungsoo’s never been on a date before. being an idol does that to a person, she thinks mournfully. kyungsoo’s never had a boyfriend either and she shrinks when the camera clicks again.

 

jongin must have noticed because kyungsoo hears him asking for a break. kyungsoo's about to bow down and say sorry, ready to be scolded by a model of jongin’s caliber. but instead, the model bends down to look at her face.

 

“nervous?” jongin asks.

 

“yeah. sorry,” kyungsoo replies. she’s rubbing her hands on her soft fur coat and jongin smiles at him.

 

“you shouldn’t be.” jongin says. “these kinds of shoots have to be natural. like, effortless.”

 

kyungsoo knows that and she scowls. jongin notices and he clicks his tongue. “no frowning. you should be happy to be on a date with me.”

 

the idol makes a face and says dryly, “really now.”

 

jongin nods enthusiastically. “really! a lot of men and women would want to be in your place right now.”

 

kyungsoo scowls even deeper out of spite. jongin laughs at her and he places both his fingers on either side of kyungsoo’s mouth to pull it upwards. kyungsoo tries hard to frown but jongin starts making silly faces. 

 

“stop,” she says. “you’ll ruin my makeup.”

 

"never," jongin retorts as he tries to contort his face. 

 

kyungsoo breaks out into a low chuckle before she starts giggling. she tries to cover her mouth like what’s taught during her trainee days but jongin grips her wrist, waving it around. kyungsoo throws her head back as her giggles erupt into loud laughter.

 

she doesn’t even realize that the photographer is taking their pictures.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**nation’s sweetheart** @solokyungsoo

kyungsoo looks so good with kim kai i’m shaking

 

**JONGDAE’S FALSETTO** @legendaery

ksoo in lotte ad with kim kai ended all other lotte ads #kaisoo

 

**NATION’S LITTLE SISTER** @penguinsoo

IN CASE YOU GUYS MISSED IT KIM KAI IS # 1 MALE SUPERMODEL RIGHT NOW! THE NAOMI CAMPBELL OF MEN’S MODELING !! HE’S THE FACE OF SEVERAL BRANDS AND DESIGNERS WILL DIE FOR HIM I’M SO GLAD HE MET MY BABY

 

**99** @kittyseok

i’m so proud that kyungsoo got to be in an ad with kim kai?? but also weird?? cos two days ago i just saw his face on a large ad in times square lol and now he’s out here looking like he’s on a date with ksoo?!?!??!

**dani** @legendsoo

replying to @kittyseok

lol same his face is all over paris and fashion instas and now this……

 

**best legs go to kim junmyeon** @bunnykjm

yall i’m literally living right now after one photoshoot with kyungsoo, kim kai is out there searching and liking EVERY SINGLE PICTURE of her on instagram….

**that bitch** @soloistdks

replying to @bunnykjm

*pretends to be shocked*

 

**# 1 kyungsoo hype woman** @SOOnshine

kyungsoo out here being a legend and leaving kim kai pining for her after shooting one ad for lotte LMAO WE LOVE THE NATION’S SWEETHEART

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

jongin drives the black car towards the deserted street two blocks from sm entertainment. a bubblegum pop song is playing in the radio and he hums at the familiar tune. he tries to keep his speed inconspicuous but he also doesn’t want his girlfriend waiting in the dark for him.

 

he pulls over in front of a closed boutique and he unlocks the door just as a small hooded figure hurriedly slips inside. 

 

jongin grins as he pulls the face mask and a familiar smiling face greets him. he pulls the other person close and presses a kiss on the soft mouth.

 

“i miss you, kyungsoo,” he sighs. he kisses kyungsoo on the forehead this time before he removes her hood. jongin combs his girlfriend’s hair and tucks a strand behind her ear. he fixes her bangs as kyungsoo continues to escape his fingers.

 

“i miss you too, oppa,” she says after a moment. 

 

jongin can’t help it—he kisses her again. when they separate, kyungsoo’s smiling at him again. jongin loves it when kyungsoo smiles like she’s the actual sun.

 

“i got you something from paris,” jongin says before he reaches behind the car for a paper bag.

 

“what’s this?” kyungsoo asks. 

 

“open it,” jongin prompts.

 

kyungsoo carefully removes the sticky tape on the bag and she gives a squeal when she sees the contents. she takes it out of the bag and she holds the bright red sweater in front of her. the material feels soft to the touch.

 

“you like it?” jongin asks.

 

“of course!” kyungsoo says.

 

“you’re always cold and i liked the sweater when i walked down the paris fashion week in it. i asked the designer and well, they gave it to me.”

 

“just like that?” kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

 

“well,” jongin smirks. “i am kim kai.”

 

kyungsoo eyes jongin with mock disdain and jongin holds the arrogant position before the two of them breaks into loud laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**EXOGlobal** @exoglobal

D.O. ICN to HND

[image]

 

**kyungsoo’s mom** @softksoobot

no one is going to point out the fact that kyungsoo’s red sweater is the same red sweater kai modeled for hermes?????

[image of kyungsoo] [image of kai]

 

**bbaek** @thunderthighs

that sweater isn’t even available in hermes stores yet……….. kyungsoo….. sweetie…….

 

**nation’s sweetheart** @solokyungsoo

i’m literally about to cry kyungsoo my love that sweater can’t be bought yet and you have to be pretty special to the brand to be given an unreleased piece i’m not saying kai and kyungsoo are dating BUT IT DOES MAKE SENSE ALSO KAI IS THE MUSE FOR HERMES SO

 

**jongdae whining** @nationsvocalist

kyungsoo: *wears THAT sweater*

sm:

[gif of the blinking caucasian man]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Dispatch** @dispatch_en

EXO’s D.O. dating supermodel Kim Kai for eight months now. [link]

 

**oh mes** @oh_mes

Dispatch has photos and a video of D.O. and Kai out on several dates. Insider info reports the two of them “to be very in love with each other”. [link]

 

**KAISOO IS REAL** @realpcy

okay but am i the only one not THAT surprised??? i mean after that red sweater “coincidence” it’s pretty obvious

 

**queen JD** @chenpai

so………. all those threads………. they’re real?!?!?!?!!?!?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[excerpt from “GQ gets up close and personal with Kai Kim as he talks about his career, his dogs, and of course, his one and only love” by Ryan Smith]

 

when i mentioned his girlfriend, the usually stoic kai kim turns pink before he breaks out in a shy smile. one month ago, the supermodel is thrown into a huge scandal in his home country after pictures and videos of him and member of the kpop juggernaut exo, D.O., are leaked to the public. 

 

here, kai kim looks just like any other 24 year old smitten by a woman. of course, as a journalist, it’s in my job description to jump on a weakness. i immediately asked how the most sought after model in the world ended up dating a kpop superstar.

 

“well,” kai kim replies in a shy voice. it throws me off. it never struck me that someone who looked like kai can be shy. “we’re in an ad together. we have to pretend to be on a date actually.”

 

i raise my eyebrows. interesting. kai fiddles with his fingers and he’s still smiling that smile—the one that says “i’m so in love i can’t be anything other than happy”. it’s a good look on him. he wears it better than hermes or gucci.

 

“then i was,” he pauses here, laughing. “i was pining for some weeks. many of her fans noticed that i was aggressively liking instagram photos of her. i didn’t really know what to do, you know? she was this—amazing girl—and i was just… me. kyungsoo’s so out of my league we don’t even belong to the same sport.”

 

honestly, i kind of knew what kai was talking about. i have no idea about kpop but i did my research and D.O.’s list of awards is intimidating and impressive. not to mention she looks really pretty—like a walking doll. 

 

“lucky for me,” kai continues. “i have a mutual friend in her agency and he kinda just helped me get closer to her. kyungsoo,” kai sighs. “kyungsoo has a lot of male admirers and i really don’t want to look like another fan.”

 

i nod here and prompts, “how hard is it then? after the two of you got reported dating?”

 

kai frowns here for a second before his lips lift again in a smile. “it hit kyungsoo hard and i got my agent to sue the media and the malicious netizens but at the end of the day, the both of us are very optimistic. we always look at the silver lining and at least, we get to do this stuff now. i get to talk about her and take her out on dates. i’m planning on going to her concert.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**#ElyxionInSeoul** @nationssweetheart

thread of translated kim kai fan accounts during #ElyxionInSeoulDay1 (or kim kai, the solo kyungsoo stan, reacting to kyungsoo)

 

**#ElyxionInSeoul** @nationssweetheart

so op was sitting behind kai kim during elyxion and when ksoo came out in that white floor length gown she kinda whispered “holy shit this is how she’d look like in her wedding” and KAI JUST SNAPS HIS HEAD TO THE DIRECTION OF OP’S VOICE AND WHISPERED “HOLY SHIT” BACK

[image of original tweet]

 

**#ElyxionInSeoul** @nationssweetheart

LMAO kai cried after kyungsoo’s solo stage i had to offer him a packet of tissues

[image of original tweet]

 

**#ElyxionInSeoul** @nationssweetheart

in case everyone is wondering, kai kim’s phone wallpaper is a photo of kyungsoo smiling while surrounded by dogs

[image of original tweet] [blurred image of kim kai with his phone screen visible]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Kyungsoo’s For Life Solo** @dyorgeous

the funniest shit in elyxion is kai kim just shouting kyungsoo’s name while aggressively waving the official light stick

[image of kim kai with a d.o. banner and the light stick]

 

**super leader unnie** @BUNNYPR1NCESS

KAI, THE FACE OF HIGH END DESIGNER BRANDS, THE MUSE OF HERMES, PROBABLY /THE/ MOST FAMOUS MODEL RIGHT NOW, SHOWED UP IN FULL ELYXION KSOO MERCH 

[image of kyungsoo with a hand on her mouth with a caption “*pretends to be shocked*”]

 

**it’s six letter i’s** @kimkaaaaaaiiiiii

yall kai really has a kyungsoo uchiwa, a kyungsoo keychain, a kyungsoo shirt, a kyungsoo baseball cap

[image of kai before the concert]

 

**NATION’S VOCALIST** @soloJD

i’m hollering so all these kai fan acc of him in the concert having D.O. merch but no one is talking about the fact that just yesterday this man emptied coex out of any and all kyungsoo merch??????

[image of kai carrying multiple paper bags]

 

**nation’s sweetheart** @ohdyoskai

do kyungsoo is a legend

[image from kai kim’s instagram: kai posing while dressed in full kyungsoo merch]

 

**watch along with gods** @kaditrash

*kai kim voice* excuse me?!?!?! kyungsoo’s merch is vogue-worthy

[image from kai kim’s instagram: kai posing while dressed in full kyungsoo merch]

 

**JD Hype Station** @official_kjd21

kim kai is whipped

[gif of the the woman pretending to be shocked]

 

 

* * *

 

 

**kai_kim**

[image of kyungsoo wearing a white floor length gown, eyes closed]

_876,009 likes_

 

**kai_kim** you look so beautiful while doing the thing you love the most. one day, maybe, i’ll see you wearing a white dress like this one too.

 

_view all 21,450 comments_

 

**kadiliscious** NO WAY DID YOU JUST

**ksoostan** ON GOD?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?

**sweethour112** did you steal my picture?

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the stylist btw


End file.
